board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Shad's Story
For your viewing pleasure, I bring you a story from my life. An unfinished story, one of intrigue, one of betrayal, and one of me being scared like hell to see what is going to happen to me... But mainly that last one. Join me as I tell this story and ask for your advice. Rewind to Saturday, May 5, 2007. Remember that I'm a college student, so what do we do on weekends? Yeah, I had a bit to drink, so sue me. I was at a friend's house, and he left to go pick up some more "milk", since we had consumed it all. In the mean time, the rest of us decided to watch a movie. Everyone else seemed rather intent on watching a movie, but I like some quiet time sometimes, and wasn't much in a movie mood. I went to go stand out on the "balcony" of the house to get some fresh air. I was probably out there for about 5 minutes, then someone joined me. I turned around to see who it was, and it was my friend's girlfriend. She spun me around before I said of anything, pinned me against the railing, and began making out with me. Now, I was shocked, to be certain, but my mind was slightly numbed. And, to tell you the truth, I've had a crush on this girl for awhile, but the fact that my friend was going out with her deterred me from pursuing her. I didn't resist. Her hands then began to...move southward. Here is when I started to actually think about whether this should be happening... Not too much, mind you, and I ask a few half-hearted "are you sure" kinds of things, and she proceeds to push me into the chair that's out on the balcony. No, we did not go all the way, but... I'm sure you can understand what happened... Amazing thing is no one noticed, she went back in to the movie, I stayed outside. Physics class on monday was a little awkward, since it's a class I have with my friend. He seemed normal, slightly hungover (he believes in drinking every night of the weekend), and none the wiser. I pretended like everything was normal, even though I felt rather bad about what happened. Well, slightly. I mean, this guy is a good friend and all, but I really like the girl, too. After class, I'm walking back to my dorm, and my phone rings. "Remember we're meeting tomorrow night at my place, right?" It's the girl. I totally did not remember us saying anything about this, and I asked her to "remind" me the time and such, and then end up hanging up. It's probably some kind of study session, or some little party she's having, I think. So, I finish up my monday, goto classes on tuesday, etc. I arrive at her place around 5 minutes after she said to (as is my style, I hate to be too early >_>), not sure what to expect. She opens the door and lets me in, and I notice that no one else is there. "Where's everyone else?" She informs me that no one else was coming, and asked if I was ok. At this point, my heart was beating rather fast. I realized why I was here... Now, the next part I didn't mind. In fact I would be lying if I said I didn't fully enjoy it. She pulled me into her bedroom, apologized for not having a condom on saturday, and began stripping me. I didn't even bother trying to stop her this time, I was much too excited. So, we do our thing, and are laying in her bed afterwards. Then, the door to her apartment opens...her roommate, who just so happens to be a good friend of her boyfriend too. "Crap..." (actually, it was something a little worse, but for censorship...) There's no way I can manage to get out, and the door is open. There we are, naked in her bed, in plain sight of her roommate. She kind of just looks, then hurries away. I quickly get my clothes on, and get ready to leave, but the girl grabs my hand. She kisses me, then tells me that she loves me. As if I didn't have enough going through my head... Then she said to go, and she would try and straighten things out. But, of course, here's the problem... Eventually, I'm going to have to face my friend. And I'm almost positive he's going to know about this. I doubt it's going to be straight from the girl's roommate, but I'm sure she will tell one of his male friends, it'll get to him, etc. I kind of skipped Physics on Wednesday, but I kind of need to go tomorrow... To tell you the truth, I'm not too scared about him, but I don't like the thoughts of what he might do to her. I don't know how stable he is... So board 8, what should I do? Courtesy of Shaduln Category:Random